


Well Done

by lasttoknow



Series: Hobbit Songs [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, I don't own these properties/reader, song crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Songs from wherever stuck in he hobbit world.Congratulations - HamiltonFili has badly damaged his own marriage by letting is affairs becoming public. You Dis and Thorin have to deal with it.Can be seen as a sequel to part one or a separate story.





	Well Done

Fili stood before you, Dis and Thorin. The dwarow were bristling with anger. It was well known that Fili disliked being married to Sigrid but his extra marital affairs had become public knowledge. Frankly, you couldn't see how Dis and Thorin could be angry outside of the damage to Fili's name. Your darling husband slept with a different dwarow every night and Dis had several lovers. Out of the three of you, you were the only one who could be angry. And you were, not only because of the damage to his name but because of Sigrid. The poor girl was in the same boat as you; you had both loved your dwarven husbands only to be betrayed. Crying because an imaged obsessed dwarf had no love in his heart.

"Uncle, it was this or the rumour I suffer from gold sickness!" Fili pleaded his case. "This can be brushed off easier!" That actually seemed to mollify Dis and Thorin yet made you angrier. You glared straight at Fili and smiled sweetly before beginning.

 

 

_Congratulations_  
You have invented a new kind of stupid His face fell as you rose from your throne and circled him.

_A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid_  
_An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid_  
_'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid_

_Let's review_  
You spun to face him  
_You took a rumour a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you_  
_I begged you to be loyal, you refused to_  
_So scared of what your enemies will do to you_  
_You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to_  
_You know why Lord Dain can do what he wants?_  
_He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!_

_So yeah, congratulations!_

"Y/N please-"

_You've redefined your legacy_  
_Congratulations_

"It was an act of political sacrifice!" He yelled in your face, fists clenched and shaking with anger.

  
"Sacrifice?" The word tasted bitter in your mouth.

I _languish in a loveless marriage with Thorin_  
_I exist only to be a cover_  
_I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'_  
_That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away_  
_But I'm the queen of this mountain and I outrank you_  
_And you know what I'm here to do?_

Fili looked remorseful as he reached for you "Aunt Y/N"

_I'm not here for you_

He recoils as if hit with a whip and you march forward.

_I know the princess like I know my own mind_  
_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_  
_And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine'_  
_So I stood by_  
_Do you know why?_  
_I love that girl more than anything in this life_  
_I will choose her happiness over mine everytime_  
_Sigrid_

"Sigrid" he echoed, subdued.

_Is the best thing in our lives_  
_So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife_  
_Congratulations_  
_For the rest of your life_  
_Every sacrifice you make is for my niece_  
_Give her the best life_

_Congratulations_

You storm out of the throne room to comfort you niece as only you could. Leaving the mess of a family behind you.


End file.
